bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps
Here's my take of VeggieTales' "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", Big City Greens. Enjoy! The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps is the twelfth Silly Song with Tilly. Tilly is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes she is able to cure sick pets by simply yodeling to them. Meanwhile, her nurse is slipping medicine to the pets' owners behind Dr. Tilly's back. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a silly song. Quartet Singers: Hm, hm, hm, hm... There lived a woman so long ago her memory's but faint. Was not admired, did not inspire, like president, or saint. But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets. For a special cure, they knew for sure, wouldn't come from other vets. Woooah-ooh... Tilly: This is a song, for your poor sick penguin. He has a fever, and his toes are blue. But if I sing, to your poor sick penguin, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Penguin spits out thermometer.) Gramma Alice: (to Gloria) He's gone a little loopy, in case you haven't heard. Here's a couple penicillin for your sick antarctic bird. Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, the wondrous deeds that went on in that little Alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps. For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Woooahh-ooh... Gramma Alice: Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking. Kitty: Meow. Tilly: This is a song, for your pregnant kitty. She's looking nauseous, and a week past due. But if I sing, to your pregnant kitty, she will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Kitty: Hiss! Gramma Alice: (to Cricket) Jump in your car, drive into the city. Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. (hands Cricket a coupon for milk) Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mmmmmm... Their practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, when the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched her scalp. Then said: Tilly: No way, Jose! Quartet Singers: To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Woooah-ohh... Gramma Alice: Good news on the kitty doc. She's feelin' great. Six kittens, named one after you. Ted the Bear: Roar! Tilly: This is a song, for your bear-trapped teddy. He looks uncomfy, think I'd be too. But if I sing, to your bear-trapped teddy, he will feel better, in a day or two. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Ted the Bear: Roar! Roar-ah-ar-ah. Gramma Alice: Oh yeah. That'll work. He's good. Ted the Bear: (Roaring continually through backround) Tilly: Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! Ooo! Yodel-hoo! Quartet Singers: Mm, mm, mm, mmm... Now the moral of our story, it's the point we hope we've made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid! Tilly: (being chased by the bear) Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! Quartet Singers: Wooah! Some would stand in silence, while some just scratched their scalps, for the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps! Tilly: (still running from the bear) Yodel-hoo! Category:Blog posts